Ponte di Einstein-Rosen
Un ponte di Einstein-Rosen o cunicolo spazio-temporale, detto anche wormhole (in italiano letteralmente "buco di verme"), è una ipotetica caratteristica topologica dello spaziotempo che è essenzialmente una "scorciatoia" da un punto dell'universo a un altro, che permetterebbe di viaggiare tra di essi più velocemente di quanto impiegherebbe la luce a percorrere la distanza attraverso lo spazio normale. Il wormhole viene spesso detto galleria gravitazionale, mettendo in rilievo la dimensione gravitazionale strettamente interconnessa alle altre due dimensioni: spazio e tempo. Questa singolarità gravitazionale, e/o dello spazio-tempo che dir si voglia, possiede almeno due estremità, connesse ad un'unica galleria o cunicolo, potendo la materia viaggiare da un estremo all'altro passandovi attraverso. Cenni storici Il primo scienziato a teorizzare l'esistenza dei wormhole fu Ludwig Flamm nel 1916. In questo senso l'ipotesi della galleria gravitazionale è un'attualizzazione della teoria ottocentesca di una quarta dimensione spaziale la quale supponeva - ad esempio per un dato corpo toroidale, nel quale si trovino le tre dimensioni spaziali comunemente percettibili - una quarta dimensione spaziale che abbreviasse le distanze, e così i tempi del viaggio. Questa nozione iniziale fu plasmata in modo più scientifico nel 1921 dal matematico Hermann Weyl in relazione alle sue analisi della massa in termini di energia di un campo elettromagnetico. COLEMAN, Korte. Hermann Weyl's Raum - Zeit - Materie and a General Introduction to His Scientific Work, p. 199 Attualmente la teoria delle stringhe ammette l'esistenza di oltre 3 dimensioni spaziali e non 4 (vedere iperspazio), ma le altre dimensioni spaziali sarebbero contratte o compattate in base a scale subatomiche (secondo la teoria di Kaluza-Klein) per cui sembra molto difficile (si direbbe "impossibile") sfruttare tali dimensioni spaziali "extra" per fare viaggi nello spazio e nel tempo. Origine del nome Il termine inglese wormhole fu coniato dal fisico teorico americano John Archibald Wheeler nel 1957. Comunque, l'idea dei wormhole fu già teorizzata nel 1921 dal matematico tedesco Hermann Weyl nella sua analisi della massa in termini di energia del campo elettromagnetico. Coleman, Korte, Hermann Weyl's Raum - Zeit - Materie and a General Introduction to His Scientific Work, p. 199 L'analogia usata per spiegare il concetto espresso dal termine wormhole è questa: si immagini che l'universo sia una mela, e che un verme viaggi sulla sua superficie. La distanza tra due punti opposti della mela è pari a metà della sua circonferenza se il verme resta sulla superficie della mela, ma se invece esso si scava un foro direttamente attraverso la mela la distanza che deve percorrere per raggiungere quel determinato punto diventa inferiore. Il foro attraverso la mela rappresenta il cunicolo spazio-temporale. Tipi di cunicoli spazio-temporali * I cunicoli spazio-temporali intra-universo connettono una posizione con un'altra dello stesso universo in un tempo differente. Un tunnel gravitazionale dovrebbe poter connettere punti distanti nell'universo a causa delle deformazioni spaziotemporali, permettendo così di viaggiare fra loro in minor tempo rispetto ad un viaggio attraverso lo spazio normale. * I cunicoli spazio-temporali inter-universo collegano un universo ad un altro differente e sono definiti wormhole di Schwarzschild. Questo ci permette di congetturare la possibilità se tali tunnel spazio-temporali possano essere usati per viaggiare da un universo ad un altro parallelo. Un'altra applicazione del wormhole potrebbe essere il viaggio nel tempo. In questo caso sarebbe una scorciatoria per spostarsi da un punto spaziotemporale a un altro differente. Nella teoria delle stringhe un wormhole viene visualizzato come la connessione tra due D-brane, dove le bocche sono associate alle brane e connesse tramite un tubo di flusso. Si pensa che i wormhole siano una parte della schiuma quantica o spaziotemporale. Altra classificazione: * I ''wormhole'' euclidei, studiati nella fisica delle particelle. * I ''wormhole'' di Lorentz, sono principalmente studiati nella relatività generale e nella gravità semiclassica. ** I ''wormhole'' attraversabili sono dei tipi speciali di wormhole di Lorentz che permetterebbero a un essere umano di viaggiare da un estremo all'altro del buco (tunnel). Per il momento esistono teoricamente differenti tipi di wormhole che sono principalmente soluzioni matematiche al problema: * Il supposto wormhole di Schwarzschild prodotto da buco nero di Schwarzschild viene considerato insormontabile; * Il supposto wormhole formato da un buco nero di Reissner-Nordstrøm o Kerr-Newman, risulterebbe sormontabile, ma in una sola direzione, potendo contenere un wormhole di Schwarzschild; * Il wormhole di Lorentz possiede massa negativa e si ipotizza come sormontabile in entrambe le direzioni (passato/futuro). Cunicoli spazio-temporali di Schwarzschild I cunicoli spazio-temporali lorentziani noti come cunicoli spazio-temporali di Schwarzschild o ponte di Einstein-Rosen sono ponti fra aree di spazio che possono essere modellati come soluzioni di vuoto nelle equazioni di campo di Einstein combinando modelli di un buco nero e un buco bianco. Questa soluzione fu scoperta da Albert Einstein e il suo collega Nathan Rosen, che per primo pubblicò il risultato nel 1935. Ad ogni modo, nel 1962 John A. Wheeler e Robert W. Fuller pubblicarono un saggio mostrando che questo tipo di wormhole è instabile, e che sarà schiacciato fuori istantaneamente non appena si forma, impedendo anche alla luce di attraversarlo. Precedentemente i problemi di stabilità dei wormhole di Schwarzschild erano apparenti; fu proposto che i quasar fossero buchi bianchi formanti la fine di questi tipi di wormhole. Mentre i wormhole di Schwarzschild non sono attraversabili, la loro esistenza ispirò Kip Thorne a immaginare wormhole attraversabili creati tenendo la 'gola' di un wormhole di Schwarzschild aperta con materia esotica (materia che ha massa/energia negativa). Attraversabilità I wormhole lorentziani attraversabili permetterebbero di viaggiare da una parte all'altra dello stesso universo molto rapidamente oppure viaggiare da un universo ad un altro. La possibilità di wormhole attraversabili nella relatività generale fu per prima volta dimostrata da Kip Thorne insieme a un suo studente laureato Mike Morris in un documento del 1988; per questa ragione il tipo di wormhole attraversabile che essi proposero, tenuto aperto per mezzo di un guscio sferico di materia esotica, viene riferito come un wormhole'' di Morris-Thorne'. Più tardi, altri tipi di ''wormhole attraversabili furono scoperti come soluzioni accettabili riguardo alle equazioni della relatività generale, includendo una varietà analizzata in un documento del 1989 di Matt Visser, in cui un sentiero attraverso il wormhole può essere praticato senza attraversare una regione di materia esotica. Comunque nella versione originaria della teoria di Gauss-Bonnet la materia esotica non serve ai wormholes per esistere - poiché possono farlo senza di essa. gr-qc/0701152 (January 2007) `Mass without mass' from thin shells in Gauss-Bonnet gravity Elias Gravanis and Steven Willison Un tipo tenuto aperto da massa negativa stringa cosmica fu proposto da Visser in collaborazione con Cramer ed altri., John G. Cramer, Robert L. Forward, Michael S. Morris, Matt Visser, Gregory Benford, and Geoffrey A. Landis, "Natural Wormholes as Gravitational Lenses," Phys. Rev. D51 (1995) 3117-3120 asserendo che tali wormhole potrebbero essere stati creati naturalmente nell'universo primordiale. I wormhole connettono due punti nello spaziotempo, ovvero permetterebbero in linea di principio di viaggiare nel tempo come pure nello spazio. In un saggio del 1988, Morris, Thorne e Yurtsever M. Morris, K. Thorne, e U. Yurtsever, Wormholes, Time Machines, and the Weak Energy Condition, Physical Review, 61, 13, September 1988, pp. 1446 - 1449 cercarono esplicitamente di capire come convertire un wormhole attraversante lo spazio in uno attraversante il tempo. Base teorica Definizione La nozione base di un cunicolo spaziotemporale intra-universo (che collega almeno due o più punti dello stesso universo) è che esso sia una regione compatta dello spaziotempo il cui confine è topologicamente insignificante ma il cui interno non è semplicemente connesso. Formalizzare questa idea conduce a definizioni come la seguente, presa dai wormhole lorentziani di Matt Visser. Descrivere i cunicoli inter-universo (che collegano almeno due o più universi paralleli) è più difficile. Per esempio, si può immaginare un universo neonato connesso al suo 'genitore' per mezzo di uno stretto "cordone ombelicale". Si può considerare il cordone ombelicale come la strozzatura del cunicolo, ma lo spaziotempo è semplicemente connesso. Plausibilità Si sa che i wormhole di Lorentz sono possibili nell'ambito della relatività generale, ma la possibilità fisica di queste soluzioni è incerta. Inoltre, non si sa se la teoria della gravità quantistica, ottenuta condensando la relatività generale nella meccanica quantistica, permetterebbe l'esistenza di questi fenomeni. La maggioranza delle soluzioni conosciute della relatività generale, che permettono l'esistenza di wormhole attraversati, richiedono l'esistenza di materia strana, una sostanza teorica che ha densità negativa di energia. Tuttavia, non è stato matematicamente provato che questo sia un requisito assoluto per questo tipo di wormhole attraversati, né è stato stabilito che la materia esotica non possa esistere. Inoltre non si sa empiricamente se esistano wormhole. Una soluzione alle equazioni della relatività generale (come quella che fece L. Flamm) che possa rendere possibile l'esistenza di un wormhole senza il requisito di una materia esotica — sostanza teorica che possiederebbe una densità di energia negativa — non è stata tuttora verificata. Molti fisici, compreso Stephen Hawking (cfr. la sua congettura di protezione cronologica), sono dell'opinione che a causa dei paradossi che sarebbero implicati da un viaggio nel tempo attraverso un tunnel gravitazionale, esista qualcosa di fondamentale nelle leggi della fisica che impedisca tali fenomeni (vedere censura cosmica). Metrica Le teorie della '''metrica del ''wormhole descrivono la geometria dello spaziotempo di un wormhole e servono come modelli teorici per un viaggio nel tempo. Un esempio di una metrica del wormhole (attraversabile) è il seguente: : ds^2= - c^2 dt^2 + dl^2 + (k^2 + l^2)(d \theta^2 + \sin^2 \theta \, d\phi^2). Un tipo di metrica del wormhole non-attraversabile è la soluzione di Schwarzschild: : ds^2= - c^2 \left(1 - \frac{2GM}{rc^2}\right)dt^2 + \frac{dr^2}{1 - \frac{2GM}{rc^2}} + r^2(d \theta^2 + \sin^2 \theta \, d\phi^2). La metrica più generale di wormhole attraversabile è: : ds^2= - e^a c^2 dt^2 + \frac{dr^2}{1 - \frac{b®}{r}} + r^2(d \theta^2 + \sin^2 \theta \, d\phi^2). dove a è una funzione di r ovunque finita.http://www.physics.uofl.edu/wkomp/teaching/spring2006/589/final/wormholes.pdf Buchi temporali di uno Schwarzschild wormhole, il quale è simile ad un buco nero di Schwarzschild ma con la particolarità di avere in sostituzione alla regione dove si dovrebbe trovare la singolarità gravitazionale (nel caso del buco) un cammino instabile verso un buco bianco esistente in un altro universo (vedi anche Multiverso). Questa nuova regione è, comunque, irraggiungibile nel caso di un wormhole Schwarzschild, in quanto il ponte tra il buco nero e quello bianco collasserà sempre prima che l'osservatore abbia il tempo di attraversarlo. Si veda White Holes and Wormholes per una discussione più tecnica ed una animazione di cosa un osservatore dovrebbe vedere cadendo in un ponte di Einstein-Rosen di tipo Schwarzschild.]]Un ponte di Einstein-Rosen potrebbe potenzialmente permettere il viaggio nel tempo. Questo potrebbe essere conseguito accelerando un'estremità del wormhole relativamente all'altra, e riportandola successivamente indietro; la dilatazione temporale relativistica risulterebbe in un minor tempo passato per la bocca del wormhole che è stata accelerata, in confronto a quella rimasta ferma, il che significa che tutto ciò che è passato dalla bocca stazionaria, uscirebbe da quella accelerata in un tempo precedente a quello del suo ingresso. Il percorso attraverso un tale wormhole viene detto curva spaziotemporale chiusa di tipo tempo, e un wormhole con questa caratteristica viene talvolta detto timehole o buco temporale. Per esempio, si considerino due orologi per entrambe le bocche che mostrano la stessa data: 2000. Dopo aver effettuato un viaggio a velocità relativistiche, la bocca accelerata è riportata nella stessa regione di quella stazionaria, con l'orologio della bocca accelerata che legge 2005, mentre l'orologio di quella stazionaria legge 2010. Un viaggiatore entrato dalla bocca accelerata in questo momento uscirebbe dalla stazionaria quando anche il suo orologio legge 2005, nella stessa regione, ma ora con cinque anni nel passato. Una tale configurazione di wormhole permetterebbe ad una linea di mondo di particella di formare un cerchio chiuso nello spaziotempo, noto come curva del tempo chiusa. Si ritiene comunque che non sia possibile convertire un wormhole in una macchina del tempo in questa maniera; alcuni modelli matematici indicano che un circuito retroattivo di particelle virtuali, circolerebbe all'interno del timehole con intensità crescente, distruggendolo prima che qualsiasi informazione possa passarvi attraverso. Ciò è stato chiamato in causa dal suggerimento che la radiazione si disperderebbe dopo aver viaggiato attraverso il wormhole, prevenendo così un accumulo infinito. Il dibattito su questo soggetto è descritto da Kip S. Thorne nel libro Black Holes and Time Warps, e richiederebbe probabilmente la risoluzione di una teoria della gravità quantistica. Non si sa se un ponte di Einstein-Rosen possa esistere. Una soluzione alle equazioni della relatività generale che potrebbe rendere possibili i ponti di Einstein-Rosen senza materia esotica, una sostanza teorica che ha una densità di energia negativa, non è stata ancora scoperta. Comunque, né le soluzioni alle equazioni della relatività generale che accomodano i wormhole, né l'esistenza della materia esotica, sono state rigettate. Molti fisici, compreso Stephen Hawking (vedi la congettura di protezione cronologica di Hawking), ritengono che, a causa dei problemi che un wormhole creerebbe in teoria, compreso permettere il viaggio nel tempo, ci sia qualcosa di fondamentale nelle leggi della fisica che lo proibisca. Ad ogni modo, questa rimane una speculazione, e la nozione che la natura censurerebbe gli oggetti sconvenienti è già stata smentita nel caso del principio di censura cosmica. Viaggio più veloce della luce La relatività speciale si applica solo localmente. I wormhole permettono viaggi superluminali (più veloce della luce) garantendo che la velocità della luce non sia ecceduta localmente in ogni tempo. Mentre viaggiando attraverso un wormhole, vengono utilizzate velocità subluminali (più lente della luce). Se due punti sono connessi tramite un wormhole, il tempo impiegato per attraversarli sarebbe minore del tempo impiegato da un raggio di luce attraversante lo spazio esterno al wormhole. Comunque, un raggio di luce viaggiando attraverso il wormhole sconvolgerebbe sempre il viaggiatore. Per analogia, il fatto di correre intorno al lato opposto di una montagna alla massima velocità renderebbe il cammino più lungo che passeggiando attraverso un tunnel che l'attraversasse. Si può camminare lentamente giungendo a destinazione prima, poiché la distanza è più breve. Viaggio nel tempo e paradossi Secondo la teoria della relatività generale di Einstein, più un oggetto si sposta velocemente, più vedrà il tempo scorrere lentamente. Se l'entrata di un wormhole ("buco nero") resta immobile e la sua uscita ("fontana bianca") si muove al 99.99% della velocità della luce, dopo 48 ore dall'entrata, saranno trascorsi soltanto 28 minuti all'uscita: ciò vuol dire che per l'osservatore saranno trascorsi 28 minuti, ma l'universo circostante si sarà evoluto di 48 ore. In linea puramente teorica, generando un wormhole e variando la velocità di spostamento del suo punto d'uscita, si avrebbe la possibilità di viaggiare nel futuro: se la fontana bianca si spostasse idealmente a velocità superiori a quella della luce, sarebbe in grado di "sorpassarla" e raggiungere punti dell'universo toccati da essa tempo prima; il che si tradurrebbe perciò in un viaggio nel passato. Un ipotetico viaggio nel passato, e una conseguente serie di azioni compiute dal viaggiatore, porterebbero però ad alcuni paradossi: Paradosso del nonno Si supponga che un uomo viaggi nel passato fino a incontrare il proprio nonno da giovane, prima che si sposi e abbia dei figli (e di conseguenza nipoti). Si supponga inoltre che il viaggiatore uccida il proprio nonno, impedendogli di avere figli e nipoti. Ciò genererebbe un paradosso, in quanto il viaggiatore non sarebbe mai nato, e di conseguenza non avrebbe mai potuto viaggiare nel passato e compiere il delitto. Paradosso dello scrittore Si supponga che un uomo viaggi nel passato fino a incontrare un famoso scrittore, prima che raggiunga il successo. Si supponga inoltre che il viaggiatore abbia portato con sé un famoso libro scritto nel futuro proprio da quell'autore, e che glielo regali: questi lo ricopierà e avrà grande successo grazie a quell'opera. Ciò genererebbe un paradosso, in quanto il libro non sarebbe mai stato scritto da capo, ma solo ricopiato da un autore che lo avrebbe ricopiato a sua volta. Congettura di protezione cronologica Questi paradossi (e tutte le possibili varianti che ne possono scaturire) negano la possibilità dell'esistenza dei viaggi nel tempo, data l'assurdità delle situazioni che andrebbero a verificarsi. Una teoria utilizzata da molti scienziati, ripresa anche in molti media, è quella degli universi paralleli: il viaggiatore, in entrambi i paradossi sopra descritti, non si sarebbe spostato indietro nella propria linea temporale, ma avrebbe raggiunto una dimensione parallela con una linea cronologica a sé stante, da egli alterata senza il minimo effetto sulla propria. Un'altra teoria molto discussa è la cosiddetta "censura cosmica" (congettura di protezione cronologica), secondo cui si verificherà sempre un evento che impedirà al viaggiatore di alterare il corso degli eventi. Negli esempi sopra riportati, ciò potrebbe includere un poliziotto che arresterebbe il viaggiatore prima che questi uccida il proprio nonno, o uno scivolone che farebbe cadere in un camino acceso il libro ricevuto in regalo dallo scrittore emergente. I wormhole nella narrativa e nei media I wormhole, per la loro supposta capacità di rendere possibili i viaggi tra punti molto distanti del cosmo, sono un elemento narrativo assai sfruttato nella fantascienza. Un metodo correlato di viaggio che permette di superare la velocità della luce, che spesso appare nella fantascienza, specialmente nella Space opera militare, è la "guida a salti", che può spingere un'astronave tra due "punti di salto" prefissati, che connettono i sistemi solari. Connettere i sistemi solari con una rete di questo tipo risulta in un "terreno" fissato che può essere usato per costruire trame legate alle campagne militari. Isaac Asimov usa l'espediente del salto temporale nel romanzo Paria dei cieli (1950), pur non usando il nome wormhole per riferirsi al buco temporale che si apre davanti a Joseph Shwartz, il protagonista, che viene catapultato avanti nel tempo di millenni. Nel romanzo Ritorno al domani (1980) di L. Ron Hubbard, la teoria della relatività di Einstein trova nell'ingegnere Alan Corday una inconsapevole cavia. Dopo ogni viaggio che per lui dura pochi mesi, incontra un mondo catapultato sempre più nel futuro. I wormhole sono il punto centrale del romanzo di Carl E. Sagan Contact (1985), per il quale Kip Thorne consigliò Sagan sulla possibilità dei wormhole. Dal romanzo di Sagan è stato tratto un omonimo film del 1997. Negli anni novanta i wormhole si sono trovati al centro del dittico della Caccia alla Terra (Hunted Earth, 1990 e 1994) dello scrittore statunitense Roger MacBride Allen. Nel 2000 Arthur C. Clarke e Stephen Baxter scrissero congiuntamente un romanzo di fantascienza, La luce del passato, che discute dei problemi che sorgono quando un wormhole viene utilizzato per comunicazioni a velocità superiore a quella della luce. Film e televisione Essi sono poi il principio base su cui si sviluppa la trama del film Stargate e delle serie tv derivatene Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis e Stargate Universe. Gli Stargate sono antichissimi congegni costruiti da un'antica razza aliena e disseminati per tutta la Via Lattea e altre galassie, nel tentativo di creare una rete d'interscambio per viaggiare rapidamente da un pianeta all'altro senza dover ricorrere a potenti vascelli spaziali. L'ambientazione della serie televisiva Star Trek: Deep Space Nine è quella di una stazione spaziale collocata vicino ad un "tunnel spaziale" (wormhole) stabile nello spazio del pianeta Bajor, che mette in comunicazione con il remoto quadrante Gamma della galassia. Il wormhole è peraltro popolato da misteriose entità extradimensionali che, con il nome di "Profeti di Bajor", sono da sempre oggetto di religiosa venerazione da parte del popolo dei Bajoriani. La serie TV Farscape presenta un astronauta che accidentalmente passa attraverso un wormhole e finisce in una parte remota dell'universo. Nella serie televisiva I viaggiatori (Sliders), viene trovato un metodo per creare dei wormhole che permettono viaggi non tra punti diversi dell'universo, ma tra universi paralleli; gli oggetti e le persone che viaggiano attraverso il wormhole partono e arrivano nello stesso punto geografico e cronologico, ma in una delle tante dimensioni parallele. Questa serie presume che la realtà esista come parte di un multiverso e si chiede cosa sarebbe successo se grandi o piccoli eventi della storia si fossero svolti in maniera differente (ucronia); sono queste scelte che danno vita agli universi alternativi nei quali è ambientata la serie. Analoghe premesse sono usate nell'episodio Universi paralleli della serie tv Star Trek: The Next Generation. Un wormhole è anche alla base della sceneggiatura del film di Richard Kelly Donnie Darko (2001). Nel 6° special di Halloween (presente nella settima stagione) della serie I Simpson, nel terzo segmento della puntata Homer entra in un passaggio dimensionale dietro ad un armadio e sembra finire dentro un perfetto wormhole, che poi lo trasporta nel mondo reale. Nel film Jumper - Senza confini, i cosiddetti Jumper usano i wormhole per teletrasportarsi in qualsiasi parte del mondo. Nel film Sfera (film) del 1998, i protagonisti scoprono che la presunta nave aliena situata a 300 metri sotto l'Oceano Pacifico non è altro che un'astronave americana di circa metà del XXI secolo che si era addentrata in un wormhole ed era ritornata indietro nel tempo di circa 300 anni, precisamente nel 1709, precipitando nel fondo dell'oceano. Nel film Contact delle intelligenze aliene inviano sulla terra i piani di costruzione di un artefatto che genera un wormhole per raggiungere la stella Vega. Nel film Thor (Marvel Studios/Paramount-2011) gli dei asgardiani usano il Ponte Bifröst per spostarsi tra i 9 regni che governano: sulla Terra la scienziata Jane Foster pensa che questo mezzo di trasporto sia un possibile Ponte di Einstein-Rosen. Nel film Interstellar di Christopher Nolan (Syncopy Films, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Lynda Obst Productions) i protagonisti vanno alla ricerca di nuovi mondi interstellari viaggiando attraverso Wormhole. Nella serie TV Fringe i wormhole sono utilizzati per il passaggio tra i due universi paralleli, e nella puntata finale della quinta stagione è stato utilizzato per viaggiare nel 2157 per cambiare il corso degli eventi. Nella serie TV Big Bang Theory, nella puntata 6x08, Howard e Raj scoprono che Sheldon sparisce sempre alla stessa ora ogni giorno e si dilegua in uno stanzino. All'interno si trova una lavagna con scritto "43". I due allora, al fine di capire il significato di quel numero, installano una telecamera; ma Sheldon la scopre e manomette il video, sostituendo il filmato originale con un altro, dove fa dei test con un generatore di Wormhole di sua invenzione che gli permette di creare portali per universi paralleli. Nella serie televisiva The Flash, il giovane Barry Allen (Flash), riesce ad aprire un Wormhole colpendo un atomo di idrogeno alla velocità di Mach 2, correndo nel tunnel di un acceleratore di particelle per viaggiare indietro nel tempo. Nella serie Tv Teen Wolf, i ghost riders utilizzano quello che viene definito da Lydia appunto un ponte di Einstein-Rosen per spostarsi da Beacon Hills alla fittizia stazione dei treni. Fumetti Nella serie a fumetti X-Men della Marvel Comics, il mutante Magneto utilizza il suo potere di alterare i campi magnetici per creare piccoli wormhole per spostarsi da un punto ad un altro. Nell'anime Steins Gate si può ritrovare una sorta di congettura di protezione cronologica. Videogiochi Nel videogioco per Nintendo Wii Metroid Prime 3: Corruption i wormhole sono utilizzati dai Leviatani per raggiungere i pianeti vittima. Alla fine del gioco la Federazione Galattica utilizza un Leviatano per produrre un wormhole, in modo da raggiungere il pianeta Phaaze. Nella serie di videogiochi R-Type i Bydo, i malvagi della situazione, si servono di un wormhole per i loro spostamenti spazial-temporali. Il wormhole lo si vedrà a partire dal terzo capitolo della serie (R-Type III: The Third Lightning). Nel videogioco Crysis 3, uno dei punti fondamentali della trama consiste nell'impedire l'apertura di un Ponte di Einstein-Rosen che consentirebbe l'invasione della Terra da parte di una razza aliena proveniente dalla galassia M33. Nel videogioco Resistance 3, uno dei punti fondamentali della trama consiste nell'impedire l'attraversamento di un Ponte di Einstein-Rosen che consentirebbe l'invasione della Terra da parte di una razza sconosciuta di Chimera, definiti dal dr. Malikov come Chimera Puri, ovvero coloro le cui voci vengono udite da Nathan Hale alla fine del capitolo precedente Resistance 2. Nel videogioco EvE Online, i wormhole vengono utilizzati dai giocatori come collegamenti casuali a sistemi solari sconosciuti e non presenti nelle cartografie disponibili. Tali ponti si generano casualmente nello spazio e vanno rilevati con appositi metodi di scansione, inoltre tendono a collassare dopo che un determinato accumulo di astronavi li deteriora a causa del sostenimento di massa. Nel videogioco Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, si utilizza il sistema Fulton per recuperare oggetti, container e soldati dal campo di battaglia. Evolvendo questo sistema, nelle parti più avanzate del gioco, i palloni Fulton vengono sostituiti da dei wormhole. Possibili vantaggi Non si avrebbe alcun effetto di dilatazione temporale, e tale metodo potrebbe essere usato sia come "scorciatoia" nel tempo verso il futuro, sia nello spazio per raggiungere luoghi distanti diverse centinaia o migliaia di anni luce. Ciò è giustificabile dal fatto che in realtà non si sfrutta la contrazione dei tempi della relatività speciale, ma l'ipotetica curvatura dello spazio-tempo. Allo stato attuale non è possibile determinare se sia possibile tornare indietro nel tempo. Dobbiamo inoltre pensare ad una mancanza di entropia avvenuta nei due sistemi spazio-temporali poiché andiamo a portare in un altro sistema della massa e quindi dell'energia che prima non c'era, sottraendola da un altro sistema con risultati non ancora prevedibili. Un ipotetico viaggio nel tempo creerebbe un anello chiuso di fatti e conseguenze. Note Bibliografia * * * Einstein, Albert e Rosen, Nathan. The Particle Problem in the General Theory of Relativity. Physical Review 48, 73 (1935). * Fuller, Robert W. e Wheeler, John A.. Causality e Multiply-Connected Space-Time. Physical Review 128, 919 (1962). * * * * * * * * Morris, Michael S., Thorne, Kip S., e Yurtsever, Ulvi. Wormholes, Time Machines, and the Weak Energy Condition. Physical Review Letters 61, 1446–1449 (1988). * Morris, Michael S. e Thorne, Kip S.. Wormholes in spacetime and their use for interstellar travel: A tool for teaching general relativity. American Journal of Physics 56, 395-412 (1988). * * * * * Un'analisi eccellente e molto concisa. * Visser, Matt. Traversable wormholes: Some simple examples. Physical Review D 39, 3182–3184 (1989). Voci correlate * Viaggio nel tempo * Più veloce della luce * Tubo di Krasnikov * Iperspazio * Tachione * John Wheeler * Kip S. Thorne * Gravastar * Superluminico * Congettura di protezione cronologica * Stella di neutroni * Raggio di Schwarzschild * Teoria delle stringhe * Teoria della relatività * Propulsione spaziale * Buco bianco Altri progetti i Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * Creando un Wormhole attraversabile di Mohammad Mansouryar. * Cos'è esattamente un wormhole?, risposta di Richard F. Holman, William A. Hiscock e Matt Visser. * Perché i wormhole?, di Matt Visser). * Wormhole nella relatività generale, di Soshichi Uchii. * Nuovi wormhole migliorati, di John G. Cramer. * Tempo, viaggio nel tempo e wormhole attraversati incluso un forum di discussione. * Buchi bianchi e wormhole; presenta un'eccellente descrizione dei wormhole di Schwarzschild con grafici e animazioni, di Andrew J. S. Hamilton. * * Scientific American Magazine Wormhole (Edizione dicembre 2005) Un gioco sui wormhole. * Wormhole MUD - A Sci-Fi Multi-User Dungeon Fonti * Categoria:Oggetti celesti ipotetici Categoria:Albert Einstein Categoria:Viaggio nel tempo